Itachi White
"Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream." Itachi is another Vasto Lorde who was managed to evade destruction, but unlike Kyoraku Grimm he did not manage to retain many of his former abilites. Currently he wonders across Earth Plane in search for Shisui. Personality: Itachi had always been an inscrutable individual. Unlike the vast majority of his people, he was not solely concerned with the interests of the Vasto Lorde but instead cared for the Planes as a whole. Even when a High Council Councilor stole Shisui's eye and drove him to pretend to commit suicide, Itachi did not seek revenge out of personal feelings and left it in the Councilors's care knowing full well he would use it to protect the Planes, even if the morality of his actions were questionable. This remarkably open-minded and tolerant attitude was made possible by his peace-loving nature, as well as his respect for the history of all Planes. While a disgraced man who had lost all he held dear, Itachi remained a very dutiful and selfless individual, caring only for the well-being of all Planes. While Itachi was a powerful Vasto Lorde, he showed no arrogance and often commended his opponents on their abilities. Likewise, despite his own impressive abilities, Itachi never underestimated his opponents, given his praise of Aizen, noting that if he fought him, even with assistance, they would at best end up killing each other. Because of his pacifist nature, Itachi took no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if not possible, end it as quickly as he could. Itachi also seems to have a preference for Tsukuyomi even when other options are available. Itachi was known to be a highly perceptive, observant, and intelligent individual, something even Aizen acknowledged. Due to his quick wits and ability to keep a clear head during battle, he would rarely be deceived or caught off guard, only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful than expected, and even then not losing his composure. Itachi also possessed a remarkable foresight; a trait exemplified by his foreknowledge of Aizen's victory against Oret, among other things. Even from a young age, Itachi was noted to be wise beyond his years and incredibly mature, spending much of his time researching the history of the Planes from the writings their ancestors left behind. From this, by the age of seven, his understanding of the Planes was said to be on par with that of a High Council member. During his time at the Academy, Itachi was shown to be extremely reckless, as he trained privately in the basement of the Academy using methods that were deadly for even the most skilled of his race, such as dodging a barrage of Amber Spikes. Itachi also showed no regrets of joining the Obscuren , the elite fighting forces of the Vasto Lorde, despite the challenges, such as having to eat food pills and hide in the shadows instead of enjoying a full-blown meal, simply smiling while stating it was a part of the job. As he grew older, Itachi came to be a mild-mannered, courteous, yet fairly reserved young man. According to his father, his behaviour was a bit eccentric, as he had a habit of distancing himself from those around him. However, he was a surprisingly insightful individual who easily understood the thoughts and feelings of other people. Along with this, Itachi possessed a naturally calm demeanour, responsible attitude and a highly-developed sense of diplomacy, making him more than worthy to succeed his father as head of the High Council. Itachi was also a kind and thoughtful person who treasured the people closest to him. He was deeply fond of his good friend Shisui, whom he treated as his elder brother, and even more so of his younger sibling, who he cherished more than anyone else. Understanding his little brother's frustration over the favouritism their father directed towards him, Itachi made an effort to be an attentive and compassionate brother, cheering Sasuke up whenever he became discouraged. Like his little brother, Itachi also dearly loved his parents, though they ultimately grew apart as their beliefs diverged. At age thirteen, with the massacre of his people growing near, Itachi's demeanour underwent a gradual shift. Weighed down by his conflicting emotions, his behaviour became increasingly strange. After losing his temper, assaulting Katlyn, Eran, and Yohan in Sasuke's presence, and bitterly condemning the Vasto Lorde for their folly, Itachi lost his father's favour as well as his people's trust. When the time came to mass-murder the Vasto Lorde, having put them off for last, Itachi wept and shook violently as he slew his parents, and shed a final tear as he left his brother behind. Upon completing his mission, Itachi cast away his emotions and resolved to stay alive until Sasuke became powerful enough to kill him. As noted by Aizen, Itachi then led a life shrouded in deception. Itachi's devotion to all Planes also seems to have generated one fatal flaw in his personality; his inability to trust other people's strength. It was this flaw that initially caused him to keep the Vasto Lordes plans of a war with all Planes, a secret from his younger brother, and later on take advantage of Sasuke's malleable personality to push him towards the path of revenge. Despite becoming hardened by his many harsh experiences, Itachi's kindness and selfless affection for his brother never faded. History: TBA Abilites: TBA